spongebob_squarepants_the_roblox_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flood
Episode Description The Flood is an episode from Season 2017 were SpongeBob leaves the sink at the Krusty Krab running, causing Bikini Bottom to flood overnight. Plot Evening arrives and SpongeBob is singing a song while washing the dishes at the Krusty Krab. Squidward then tells SpongeBob to hurry up. Mr. Krabs then comes from his office with his key and noticed also that SpongeBob is still washing dishes. After being told by both, SpongeBob leaves from the kitchen leaving the sink on. During the night, the Krusty Krab begins to flood over as the sink overflowed. The water reached everywhere and everyone's houses were flooded. The next day arrives and SpongeBob notices that Bikini Bottom is flooded and figures what could be the cause. He finds Squidward on-top of his house as he explains to SpongeBob about the strange flood waters. Patrick arrives very angrily and tells SpongeBob that the flood waters has damaged his television set. He continues to speak and asks him if he knows anything about the flood. SpongeBob answers no to Patrick which causes Squidward to no long stand on his rooftop and proceed to fall down. The three tries to come up with ideas to get rid of the flood waters, and Patrick suggested that they should drink it up with bendy straws. Squidward thought the idea was stupid but accepted it minutes in. Patrick begins to drink the waters with his straw to be disgusted from its bitter taste. Patrick then aplogizes to Squidward and SpongeBob and soon, a giant wave came towards the three. Mr. Krabs comes out his house in a jet ski, proceeding to rescue SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward from the raging flood waters. After the getaway, Mr. Krabs takes the three to a secret drainage pipe out in Bikini Bottom. A elevator soon appears in which SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward takes as they travel down the pipe to figure the cause of the floodwaters. Travling down the rusty pipe, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward begins singing Inside The Pipe in a nice fashion. They arrive back to ground floor and told Mr. Krabs that a road closed sign stopped them from traveling down further inside the pipe. SpongeBob then confess to the others that it was him who caused the flood in Bikini Bottom when he purposely left the sink on at the Krusty Krab during the night. The others gets angry and forces SpongeBob to figure a way to get rid of the waters on his own. Back at Conch Street, SpongeBob has an idea of absorbing all of the floodwaters. Mr. Krabs, Patrick, and Squidward arrives back to see a giant yellow figure blocking their way. They soon realized it was SpongeBob all absorbed up with water and proceeds to drain the water into an empty swimming pool. At the end of the day, the gang had a pool party as SpongeBob aplogizes and had a great time. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs Quotes "Drink the flood waters Patrick, are you that stupid?"- Squidward "Don't worry Squidward flood water is 100% drinkable!"- Patrick "No killer waves are going to hurt me friends!"- Mr. Krabs Music Saw Mill Thrill (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Carnival Caribbean (Kid Pix Studio Deluxe) Hyperfun (Kevin MacLeod) Crystal Caves Boss (Donkey Kong 64) Gohdan: (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Glitter Glutch Mine: Inside The Pipe Melody (Banjo-Tooie) Shop (The Legend of Zelda: Ocrina of Time) The Great Tower Showdown 2 (Super Mario 3D World) Song: Inside The Pipe (VERSE 1) SpongeBob: Inside the pipe, there's lots of things to do. Inside the pipe, we've must find the clue. Patrick: Inside the pipe we've must find a clue. Inside the pipe, we've must find a clue. Squidward: Inside the pipe, it's very, very nast. I think I'm going to throw up. SpongeBob, Patrick, the road says it close here. I think we should head home now! SpongeBob: Why must the road close here? I think we did great. Patrick: Squidward is right SpongeBob. We should head home, till the day is done. SpongeBob: Inside the pipe, we've failed the mission. Inside the pipe, I feel very sad. Patrick: Inside the pipe, don't worry SpongeBob. We'll tell Mr. Krabs, that the song is finally done. (VERSE 2) SpongeBob: What do you think, Mr. Krabs is going to say? When we'll tell him about the news. Patrick: I think he'll take the advice you'll know. Cause he's a very, very smart lad. YO!! Squidward: This song fells very, very restricted. I think I should head home right now. SpongeBob: Oh come on Squidward, don't be a jerk. We can help together to end this war. Patrick: THE PIPE! SpongeBob: Inside the pipe...................................Inside the pipe. Episode Thumbnail